Noah's Ark: A VeggieTales Movie transcript
Prologue: The Museum Field Trip 20th Century Fox Logo Dreamworks Animation Logo Big Idea Logo Of Wild Birds Chirping In Distance Playing In Background Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Jerry and entire gang: Who built the ark? Noah, Noah, who built the ark? brother Noah built the ark, who built the ark? Noah, Noah, who built the ark? brother Noah built the ark now in went the animals, 1 by 1 the rhino chewing on a caraway bun now in went the animals, 2 by 2 the elephant and the kangaroo now in went the animals, 3 by 3 2 butterflies and a humble bee in went the animals, 4 by 4 the great big hippo is stuck at the door in went the animals, 5 by 5 thus the animals did arrive in went the animals, 6 by 6 the hyena laughing at the monkey's tricks in went the animals, 7 by 7 the little pigs thought they were going to heaven in went the animals, 8 by 8 some were early and some were late so in went the animals, 9 by 9 Noah shouted, "cut that line" in went the animals, 10 by 10 the old ark blew its whistle then 'Till the ark done bump on Ararat hallelujah, praise the lord. Junior and Libby's Dad: "Are you kids excited about the Fun and Excitement Museum?" Junior: "Yeah, Dad, we sure are." Libby: "Me too!" Laura: "And so are we!" Lenny: "And all of us!" Bob: "Well, we'll all find out when we get there." Larry: "Good job on the driving there, Jimmy." Jimmy: "My pleasure, Larry, alright, everybody, next stop, the Fun and Excitement Museum!" All Veggie Kids and Grownups: "Yeah, yahoo!" Big Idea productions presents Noah's Ark: A VeggieTales Movie Based on the characters and locations created by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and many other people Directed by David Pitts Co-Directed by Marc Vulcano and Paula Marcus Produced by Ameake Owens Concept art by Chuck Vollmer and Joe Spadaford Storyboard art by Tim Hodge and Brian Roberts Music by Kurt Heinecke Edited by John Wahba Scene 1: The Fun and Excitement Museum Mr. Nezzer: "Welcome to the Fun and Excitement Museum, everybody, there's a lot of good stuff to see around here." Mr. Lunt: "And there's also a real good gift shop, right over there." Everybody else goes off to look at the entire Museum display. Tom Grape: "Hey, Junior, Libby, guys, look at this display of Noah's Ark!" Junior smiles at the Noah’s Ark museum display Junior: "Whoa, deja vu!" Tom Grape: "That's the umbrella that Noah used in the story of Noah's Ark." Pa Grape: "That's right, Tom, Noah used that umbrella when it rained for 40 days and 40 nights." Bob: "And it's time you all listen to the story of Noah's Ark." Story Sequence: Noah's Ark Bob: (narrating) A very long time ago, way out in the sandy mountains, there lived a man named Noah, and his wife, Naamah." Noah (Larry): "Hello, fellow people of Israel!" All Israelites (various peas, carrots and Gourds): "Hello, Noah!" Namaah (Petunia): "What lovely perfect weather." Bob: (still narrating): Noah and Namaah sat right down underneath Noah's shady umbrella, which shaded them from the hot sunlight. Category:Transcripts